


Superficial Love

by kusaaa



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusaaa/pseuds/kusaaa
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 3





	Superficial Love

没等山下亨做反应，男孩的唇便已经覆了上来，凉凉的。先是轻轻吻着，随后像对待精致甜品一样，小心的啃咬起唇瓣，山下亨本能的回应着，不知为何自己似乎并不反感与男孩接吻。两人就这样逐渐纠缠在一起，山下亨的手指插入了男孩后脑柔软的发丝中，将男孩揽的很紧，舌头在对方口中横冲直撞，带着些许烟味，交换着唾液。  
男孩微凉的手探入山下亨衣物中，熟练的脱去他的衣物，为他解开了皮带，蹲了下去。他细碎的吻一路下移，吻到那处，舌尖濡湿了内裤，男孩仰起头凝视着山下亨，用牙齿咬着边缘，突破最后一条防线，尽数吞下，每一次都将巨物顶到喉间最深处，喉咙处本能的吞咽收缩，男孩清澈中掺杂一丝情欲的眸子，无一不在撩拨山下亨的神经。  
“是第一次吗。”男孩开了口。  
“嗯……”山下亨忍着快感，勉强回答着。  
“放松点，会很舒服的。”男孩浅浅的笑了笑，将自己的中指送入口中，翻搅吮吸了几下抽出，送入自己后方的甬道，自然的做着扩张工作，示意山下亨坐到床边上，然后掰开自己的臀瓣缓缓的骑坐了上来。下身感受到巨物的进入，男孩发出了一声满意的哼声。山下亨似乎还是有些紧张，只感觉到男孩的里面很热，很紧实，柔软的内壁包裹着自己。  
在适应后开始了缓慢的抽插，尽管频率不高，但却插入的很深，每次都恰好装在那人凸起的敏感点上，引得身下人一阵呻吟。  
山下亨将男孩放倒在床上，架起一条腿到肩上，让粉嫩的穴口暴露在视线里，他看着自己的性器一次进进出出，看着男孩握住自己分身的手上下套弄，低端分泌出淫靡的丝线，便好奇的也对他上下其手起来，这里啃一口，那里亲一下，身下冲撞力度却一分没减。  
“嗯啊……你真的第一次做吗……”男孩微微喘着气，几乎在用呻吟的语调说出这句话。  
“是啊……”山下亨回应着，“可你太诱人了。”这六个字山下亨却还是没能说出口。

山下亨都记不清那个下午他们做了几次了。  
但他记得雨声和身下人的叫声混杂在一起，很恰当，很动人。


End file.
